Heiwajima Syndicate
The Heiwajima Syndicate is Japanese Yakuza group that primarily operates in Shinjuku, Tokyo but began to expand into the United States in just 3 decades in regions such as Los Angeles, and New York. Activites that the Heiwajima Syndicate does almost all forms of racketeering, along with weapons, drugs and human trafficking. History Prosperous Beginning In the early 1970s, some of the crime syndicates in Japan began to break off into many different branches in hopes of gaining more economic power and territory. Unfortunately, this began utter chaos and confusion with no progress in many of these newfound syndicates. One Wakagashira (First Lieutanant) named Takashi Heiwajima, decided this would be a great opportunity to use the civil unrest to his advantage. Heiwijima quickly formed a syndicate and started to conduct business with neighboring syndicates. Whether it was drug trafficing, racketeering, or legitimate business. The Heiwajima Syndicate not only grew popular, but gained respect among the other syndicates. Most of the income was gained mainly through racketeering, prostitution, and drug trafficing. On another note, most of the syndicates new recruits were former military, jobless, and/or were just released from prison. This helped created the backbone of Heiwajima's underworld army. Many new recruits enjoyed being a part of the syndicate. One particular recruit stated that, "You have more power and honor gained from being part of this group. People who see that you're affiliated with the Heiwajimas, whether from another gang or not, show respect to you as if you were someone of upmost importance." From 1980 till today, members started to join the Heiwajimas instantly. Migrating to neighboring countries As soon as the Heiwjima Syndicate was established, Takashi made plans to expand to the neighboring countries. The Philippines was a successful first territory claim, the Heiwajimas took control of some territories in the capital city of Manila and began to use as a staging area for going into other countries. South Korea was another prime target, drug trafficing became extensive in Seoul bringing more economic to the Heiwajimas. Soon enough a Triad called the "Moon Dragons" attempted to go into Tokyo. As various Yakuzas, both rivals and allies disliked this, they all demanded a cut. The Shadow Dragons tried to ally with two Yakuzas and pay only them. One of them was the Heiwajima Syndicate. The Heiwajima and the other Yakuza knew this would only lead to a war. In return the Moon Dragons launched a assassination attempt on Takashi. This resulted in him being badly wounded, but his bodyguard took the bullet, luckily it slowed down and didn't hit any of his organs. His bodyguard died. After that his dead bodyguard became a legend in the syndicate, and had more honor than any member besides Takashi. When this happened various Yakuzas got involved in the war. Takashi demanded blood that would be on his hands. Takashi had, had men watching the movements of the Moon Dragons. He knew every single place they were in. Takashi ordered about 300 shatei and kyodai to simulataneously attack in every place they were in Japan. He also ordered assassinations of high ranking members in China. This completely flushed them out of Japan. The Moon Dragons were completely surprised by these turn of events after hearing that both headquarters were taken and suffering heavy casualties. After that the Moon Dragons decided to leave Japan for good.. Since then, business for the Heiwajima Syndicate dramatically increased ten-fold. With connections and operations in the Philippines, South Korea, and China, the Heiwajima Syndicate became one of the leading Yakuza Syndicates. A few months after Takashi recovered from his wounds, he decided to set ona new target: the United States. Expanding to the United States Since business was going well for the Heiwajima Syndicate in Tokyo, and jobs in the neighboring countries were increasing, Takashi decided to expand into the United States. In 1981, Takashi and about 100 kyodai traveled to the United States. Since word has spread from Japan to other syndicates in the US about the Heiwajimas, the Heiwajimas were greated with total respect from other Yakuza clans and syndicates when they landed in Los Angeles. Takashi had two goals in mind: set up staging areas at key points in the United States, and become of the of major suppliers in the US for drugs, smuggling, etc. First Takashi claimed urban areas in Los Angeles, then went to Houston, Texas to set a base of operations in one of the asian districts, after that went to Chicago to set up safe houses for fall back areas, and finally traveled to New York to make a second base of operations in the US. Unfortunately in both Chicago and New York, and Chicago Mafias didn't appreaciate Japanese on their turf. On November 18, 1996, they made a deal with them, 5% cut of the Heiwajima's profits that would go to each one of the Five Families.A total of 20% being paid by the Heiwanjimas. They made the same deal with the Chicago Outfit, 5% cut. With this they could operate there with no blood. They then left Chicago so they wouldn't be paying any more. After about a year of business increased bringing in more power and wealth to the Heiwajimas, and started to gain respect among the Italian and Russian Mafias. Trade between other mafias brought in more business for the Heiwajimas. In Texas the situation turned grim for the Heiwajimas, Mexican Drug Cartels waged war against the syndicate for stealing some of their business. The Heiwajimas decided to fight back to claim their rights to operate in the area. From 1989-1994, neither side gained the advantage, eventually the Heiwajimas won the territory. The Mexican Drug Cartels suffered massive casualties, but this came at a price: about 250+ kyodai died fighting for lost territory and gained unwanted attention from the DEA and police authorities. So the Heiwajimas had no other choice, but to pull out from Texas. IT won't be until 1999, that the Heiwajimas return to Texas to resume operations in the area. From 1985 till present day, the Heiwajima Syndicate was on good terms with the other families and Yakuza. The Heiwajima Syndicate Today Currently, the Heiwajima Syndicate is one of the most powerful and respected Yakuza syndicaes to operate around the world. Nowadays, other mafia families and organizations sometimes hire Heiwajima kyodai for contract work. The Heiwajima Syndicate recently has invested into legitimate businesses, such as marketing and banking. The Heiwajimas eventually returned to Texas to resume drug trafficing operations, the Mexican Drug Cartels still wage war against the syndicate, but not on a massive scale as in the 1980s and 90s. Business has been prospering for the Heiwajimas. Recently, no other gangs have officially declared war on the Heiwajimas, but fighting is only caused when foot soldiers on both sides tend to cross boundaries. Other than that, the Heiwajimas continue to prosper to this day. System of Command Head: *Oyabun - Family boss 'Top: ' *Wakagashira - First Lieutenant *Shateigashira- Second Lieutenant *Saiko komon- Administration 'Foot Soldiers: ' *Kyodai - Big Brother *Shatei - Little Brother 'Businesses and Law: ' *Shingiin - Law Advisor *Kaikei - Accountants Weapons Pistols: Browning High-Powered G18 Sig-Sauer P226 Walter PPK Submachine Guns: Mac-10 Uzi Assault Rifles: Galils SIG SG 550s, 553s, 556s Shotguns Ithaca 37 Remington 870 Benelli Supernova SPAS-12 LMGs: Sawn-Off RPD Sniper Rifles Dragunov SVD Explosives: RPG-7 IED Melee: Katanas Kukri Knives Sais Garrotes Current Activity Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Racketeering Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Human Trafficking Category:Contract Killing Category:Japanese Yakuza